In the related art, various thermal heads have been proposed as a printing device for a facsimile, a video printer or the like. For example, a thermal head including a substrate, a plurality of heat generation portions which are disposed aligned on the substrate, electrodes which are electrically connected to the heat generation portions, and a protection layer which covers the heat generation portions and a part of the respective electrodes, is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In addition, a protection layer including a first protection layer which is disposed on the heat generation portions, and a second protection layer which is disposed on the first protection layer and has a lower thermal conductivity than that of the first protection layer, is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).